Foutu Mariage
by Tite Fleur Sauvage
Summary: Un Mariage. Tu parles. Un grand jour. Mais oui, rpêvons toujours. Foutu Mariage." OS PDV : Bellatrix B. Puis L.


_**Foutu Mariage.**_

Bellatrix Black. Tel est mon nom. Enfin, pour quelques instant encore. Tout à l'heure, je serais Bellatrix Lestrange. Eurk ! Ca sonne mal, n'est-ce pas ? Très mal. Horriblement mal. Je crois que je vais vomir. Pfff. La vie est triste. Aujourd'hui, on est le 8 juillet, il fait moche. Il pleut, pleut et pleut encore. Et c'est le jour de mon mariage. A vos mines ahuris, vous ne comprenez pas grand chose, alors je vous explique :

Aujourd'hui, je me marie. Avec un certain Rodolphus Lestrange. Un beau salop de première. Je ne l'aime pas. Il ne m'aime pas non plus. Mais lui, il est plutôt content de m'avoir pour future femme. Paraît que je suis bonne ménagère. Mes fesses oui ! Alors que moi, il ne m'inspire que de dégoût. Il n'est même pas beau. Un grand dadais, presque anorexique, avec des cheveux couleur de merde, les yeux jaunâtre, les sourcils épais en broussailles, la peau et les cheveux gras, les mains grande aux ongles sals. Et il ne sait pas s'habiller. J'ai décroché le gros lot, hein ? Soupir. Surtout que sa mère n'est pas mal non plus. Genre mégère, jamais contente, aucun goût, commère. Ah là là. Là, je suis dans ma chambre. Enfin, ce qu'ils appellent ma chambre, celle d'avant le grand jour. Le grand jour, tu parle. Le pire jour de ma vie. Par la fenêtre crasseuse, je vois la noce qui se prépare. Les chaises sont rouillées, repeintes à la va vite d'un vert caca d'oie, assorties aux tables, où la nourriture est exposée. Même pas protégée de la pluie. Immangeable. Tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas faire semblant d'aimer le gâchis Parmentier de la mère Lestrange. L'allée sur laquelle je devrais m'avancer vers l'hôtel est en piteux états. En terre à peine battue, des cailloux, des nids de poules. L'horreur. Avec un grand H. L'hôtel, quant à lui, me fait bien rire. C'est trois caisses en bois bouffé par les termites qui jouent ce rôle. Une pour moi, une pour Lestrange et une pour l'espèce de clown qui va nous marier.

Je regarde ma robe. Et je soupire. Une fois de plus. Elle est d'un vert caca d'oie passé, courte, faîte de dentelles trouées. Les plus gros trous sont masqués par des morceaux de chiffon vert vif, ce qui attire le regard. Mes chaussures ne sont pas des chaussures, mais des baskets. Verte, bien sûr. Pourquoi des baskets ? Parce qu'il fallait à tout pris des chaussure vertes et qu'il n'était pas question de dépenser un sous de plus dans ce mariage « si coûteux ». Des égoïstes. De plus, la mère Lestrange à fait remarquée que la robe dévoilait mes jambes, sur lesquelles des griffures de toutes sortes de créatures apparaissaient, ce qui était « totalement disgracieux ». Alors, pour cacher ces « horribles cicatrices », je porte des chaussettes montantes vertes. Trouée. Et pas rapiécés. Et comme mes cheveux étaient la seule chose de mon apparence qui amenait un peu de beauté, mère Lestrange les à fait relevé et caché sous un béret vert kaki. Abominable. Comme la robe s'arrête avant le coude, mère Lestrange a décidé de me faire mettre des gants. Vert morve. Dont l'un est plus court que l'autre.

Toc ! Toc !

Je dis à mon visiteur d'entrer. C'est Marianna. Une fille que j'ai rencontré ce matin et qui est ma demoiselle d'honneur. Grâce, petite et stupide. Elle m'annonce que je dois descendre car la cérémonie commence. Génial. En effet, les invités, une vingtaine, tout au plus sont arrivés et prenne place sur les affreuses chaises mouillées. Un homme a le remarquable réflexe de faire apparaître une bulle magique et la pluie n'atteint plus le sol. Je vois Rodolphus, au loin. Avec son garçon d'honneur, son petit frère. Je me marie mais il n'y a que des personnes étrangères à ce mariage. A part mon futur époux, sa mère et son petit frère, je ne connais personne. Ma famille à moi n'a pas été invitée et j'ai prié mes amies de ne pas venir. Je ne tiens pas que ce souvenir reste dans les mémoires de mes proches. Je descends avec Marianna. La musique commence et je me dirige vers l'estrade. Je dissimule un sourire. La musique, c'est la marche Funèbre.

Je gagne l'estrade, manquant de me tordre la cheville a chaque pas. Le notaire, ou le curé, ou je ne sais quoi, commence son discours à dormir debout. Je n'écoute pas et songe plutôt à ce qui va suivre après le mariage. Je me vois déjà, embrassant mon mari alors que celui-ci rentre du travail, supervisant les opérations de notre futur elfe de maison, mettant les chaussures de Rodolphus sous le feu du hall d'entré. L'horreur. Je secoue la tête de dégoût, mais les invités n'y voit qu'un frisson de bonheur. Aveugles.

-Mr Rodolphus Lestrange, voulez-vous prendre aujourd'hui Mlle Bellatrix Black ici présente pour épouse ?

-Oui. Fuse la réponse de mon futur mari.

-Mlle Bellatrix Black, voulez-vous prendre aujourd'hui Mr Rodolphus Lestrange ici présent, pour époux ?

En un éclair, je vois mes projets de mariages, réduits en fumée.

**00~o Flash Back o~00**

Deux adolescents, ages de 15 ans étaient assis sur un immense canapé dans le manoir des Black. Ils discutaient.

-Heu… Bella ? S'enquit le garçon.

Il était d'une beauté stupéfiante. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, d'un noir profond, des yeux bleus, genre mers des caraïbes. Il était grand, musclé et avait un sourire charmeur.

-Oui ? Répondit distraitement la jeune fille.

Elle aussi était belle. Les cheveux brun foncé, longs et bouclés, les yeux de la même couleur, virant au noir dans ses mouvements d'humeur. Elle était plus petite et plus mince que le garçon mais une force étrange émanait d'elle.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet, enveloppé dans du papier d'argent. Bella, aimant les cadeaux, et surtout les ouvrir, entreprit de déballer celui-ci. A l'intérieur se trouvait un de ces tout petit coffret, qui, généralement, abritent une bague ou une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Fébrile, elle souleva le couvercle et laissa échapper un cri de stupeur et d'admiration. Devant elle se trouvait une bague. Mais pas n'importe quelle bague. Une bague de fiançailles. Elle était composée d'une monture en argent toute simple et d'une goutte de rosée enfermée dans une sphère en cristal. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

-Oh, Sirius ! S'exclama Bellatrix, avant de se jeter au coup de son petit ami.

_**00~oo~00**_

-Tout sera… doré.

Bellatrix et Sirius mettaient au point leurs rêves de mariage.

-Si tu veux. Mais pas trop non plus. On n'a qu'à dire… En blanc et en doré. Ok ?

-Ok. Et la nourriture ?

-Tu peux laisser ma mère s'en charger. C'est une spécialiste.

-Super ! Pour la robe, se sera celle de ma mère.

-Evidemment.

Comme le voulait la tradition sorcière, la mariée devait poster la robe de mariage de sa future belle-mère.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait aller y jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Je vais demander à ma mère.

Sirius disparu et revint quelques instants plus tard, une clef en or massif ornée d'un pompon argentée à la main.

-C'est Ok. Tu viens ?

Bella se leva d'un bond et s'empressa de suivre Sirius qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de Mrs. Black.

-Attends, chuchota t'il, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer. Je vais chercher la robe et je reviens, tu n'as qu'à aller m'attendre dans ma chambre.

Bellatrix acquiesça. Il la rejoignit rapidement dans sa chambre, une caisse légère de bois blanc, décorée par des signes dorés dans les bras. Il posa la boîte sur le tapis et il l'ouvrit doucement. Il défit les triples papiers dorés et blancs qui recouvraient la robe et il sortit celle-ci de la boîte. Il sourit en voyant que Bella avait caché ses yeux.

-C'est bon, indiqua t'il doucement

Bellatrix découvrit ses yeux et poussa un cri d'émerveillement. La robe était superbe. Elle était d'une belle couleur blanche, immaculée. Longue, à bustier, elle était assez simple. Une rose dorée y était accrochée en haut à droite, rappelant la couleur de la ceinture et des bandes de satins qui ornaient la partie supérieure de la robe. Bella se pencha sur la boîte et en sortit tour à tour les gants, dorés, montant jusqu'aux coudes, les petites chaussures dorées à talons aiguilles, le diadème, fait d'or et de diamant, le voile et les bijoux.

**00~o Fin du Flash Back o~00**

Je soupire. Ces souvenirs me font si mal. Je lève les yeux et je vois Lestrange qui me regarde d'un air insistant. Merde ! Je dois répondre.

-Euh… Oui.

La foule explose de joie. Machin sert machine dans ses bras, Truc essuie une larme, Bidule bondit sur ses pieds. Pathétique.

Je regarde Rodolphus qui me sourit, mais pas un sourire de joie, de bonheur. Un sourire mauvais, rusé. Qui veut dire « Tu as eu beau protester, tu es ma femme maintenant. J'ai gagné ». Et il plonge sur moi pour m'embrasser, satisfaisant la demande du public. Et je soupire à nouveau. Foutu mariage.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
